Most conventional air mattresses include a seam bonding the top and bottom fabric panels along their perimeters, resulting in mattresses with severely rounded perimeter edges at the top and bottom fabric panels when inflated. These finished mattresses are less comfortable because of smaller usable top and bottom surface area.